The Irresistible Snack
by PopcornOfDoom
Summary: Hours of working could have unexpected concequences, and for L and Light, work does not go as planned. What happens when all that's needed to lose focus is a simple chocolate ice cream? YAOI warning! 8D Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.


The Irresistible Snack

Working diligently in the central Tokyo hotel suite was Light Yagami and his annoying nemesis, L. The room was large with light wooden panels and a soft blue carpeting. There was a single mid-sized window in the corner of the square room, letting the last of the afternoon sun seep in modestly. Tapping of keyboards and beeping sounds from monitors filled the room, along with the constant munching of sweets.

On one end of the room, L was sitting in his usual unnatural position on a simple office chair, wearing his ultimate outfit: a shapeless white long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of worn out baggy jeans. No socks present, obviously. He was watching the numerous monitors closely, three sticks of Pocky poking out of his mouth, one hand on the keyboard, the other holding a very light grip on the Pocky package, using as little surface of his fingers as possible to do so. The table in front of him provided the usual range of candy and sweets, overwhelming the surface in such a manner it was nearly impossible to tell the original color of it.

As far away as the chain between them would allow, Light sat decently on his very neat desk, constantly tapping the keyboard, appearing very concentrated in his research. He would only pause to sip on his glass of water, not paying any attention what so ever to the candy-gobbling freak to his left.

"So, Light-kun, why aren't you talking?" L suddenly asked, breaking the silence. He kept his eyes on the monitors, waiting for an answer.

Light was rather baffled by this demand. He had never talked much and L never seemed to expect him to either, except of course if he needed an answer for something. It was strange for him to suddenly expect him to talk without a clear question or an opening subject. Was it possible he just wanted to open a conversation with this seemingly innocent and casual question? That would be very unlike him. Light found it to be slightly suspicious, so he was cautious when giving his answer.

"Well, I guess the research is requiring my full attention at the moment" he replied, giving L a quick, investigative look.

"I see. But you know, it's quite unhealthy for a young man such as yourself to use the computer for such long periods of time." L stated, eyes still fixed on the monitors, munching on his Pocky.

"In what universe are you to claim I ambeing unhealthy?" Light snapped back, his temper rising, fixing his irritated gaze on the vast amount of precisely unhealthy objects in front of L.

L turned his chair and fixed his dark, sleepless eyes on Light. "It's not a claim, it's merely an observation. Don't be so stiff, Light-kun. Here, have some Pocky." he offered, holding out the small box in Light's direction, despite the distance between them.

"No thank you." Light answered, completely uninterested as he turned back to his research.

"I insist." L persisted, throwing the box swiftly at Light.

Light caught the box smoothly with his left hand. "Fine, whatever." he said with a small sigh.

"And close your eyes when tasting it, it'll help you savor the taste." L suggested.

"Hm." Light responded, opening the box and eying the content. It was strawberry-flavored Pocky. Strawberries are nice, so how bad could it be, Light thought. So he drew out one of the cream-covered sticks, closed his eyes and carefully placed the candy in his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it. It tasted surprisingly good, Light thought, even though the sugar content overwhelmed it from possessing anywhere near an authentic strawberry taste.

L hesitated for a moment and then suddenly kicked his feet at the wall to his left, making his chair accelerate until the friction of the carpeting stopped it only a few inches away from Light's chair. Light did not react until he heard a crunching noise in front of his face. His eyelids flew open to see L's face blocking his view, the other end of the now broken Pocky in his mouth being munched to pieces.

"I never said you could have a whole stick." L stated matter-of-factly.

"You're so selfish." Light implied, but not intensely enough to turn it into an argument.

L was quite curious of this new development; Light had never called him selfish before. L had not often offered him sweets, so why would he be selfish now when he offers? L pondered the question for a few seconds and noticed difficulty in answering it. He decided that he simply had to find a way of not being selfish without offering Light all of his sweets.

"We'll see about that." L said, with an entirely different tone than before. He was just about to reach out to Light's neck when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't even think about it. Misa's gonna be here any minute. Now go back to your desk." Light ordered, returning to his research.

Disappointment was clear in L's face as he ogled longingly at Light.

"Don't look at me like that." Light said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Alright I won't, but you can't tell me to not sit here." L replied immaturely. Light merely rolled his eyes and kept working, ignoring L once again. L watched him for a while as tried to fill his sudden desires by stuffing the rest of the Pocky into his mouth one by one.

Light was more distracted than he wanted to admit by the annoying weirdo, however, he tried his best to appear consumed by work which was proving to be exceedingly difficult, seeing as his insides were screaming in urge and his heart pounding of excitement.

Fortunately (even though in a normal case-scenario it would not be fortunate) Misa turned up within a couple of painfully long minutes.

"LIIIGHT!" She shrieked loudly as she virtually jumped past the threshold into the spacious room, aiming for her dearly beloved. Matsuda was close behind her, at least as cheerful as the young blonde woman.

"Settle down." Light ordered, trying his best to shake her off, even though he silently appreciated the distraction.

"So Light, when are we going on a real date?" Misa said pouting, trying her best to remain on Light's lap. "It's hard when I'm chained to Ryuzaki you know." he explained, exploiting the temporary and innocent excuse. "And even so, you have a lot of work to do, I presume?" He gave her a meaningful glance. Hopefully, she would catch it as a hint of her inefficient work with the Death Note.

"Yes, I know Light. I will work hard, I promise! I just wanted to see you..." she explained, her dazzled eyes not once losing focus on Light's face.

"Ok, fine. Now get going, I have work to do." Light dismissed, waving his hand without even a quick glance.

"Whatever you want Light!" Misa said lovingly as she embraced him and bounced out of the room, Matsuda following closely behind.

L watched Misa curiously as he sweetened his steaming vanilla-flavoured tea with a preposterous amount of sugar and high-fat milk. Light snorted at the overwhelmingly sweet scent, but provided no further comment.

"It's truly interesting how Misa loves you so unconditionally." L announced with his monotonous voice, his eyes glued to his cup of tea (now consisting mostly of sugar), his thumb tracing his lower lip subconsciously.

"Yeah, well, there's really not that much I can do about it, is there."

With that L decided to drop the topic to avoid any further bitter rhetoric questions.

Light did his best to get back to work, feeling a lump in his throat. Time obviously did not hinder urges, Light acknowledged reluctantly. He could not prevent himself of shooting a quick glance to his left, which he should not have done as it did not help him in his attempts to self-control.

L sat with his eyes shut, munching on a coned chocolate ice cream covered by a rich glaze (provided by Watari just moments ago). His bony, now glaze-covered fingers were holding a light grip on the bottom of the cone, allowing his mouth to devour it. A bead of molten ice cream was about to pass his chin to land on the carpet before he wiped it away casually with his free thumb. He gave a quiet moan as he swallowed a too large chunk of the cold liquid.

"You asked for it." Light muttered as he suddenly stood up and strode firmly towards L.

L's eyes flew open and he found Light leaned over him, his hands holding a strong grip on both armrests. L was suddenly so distracted he neglected the ice cream, which was starting drip down his fingers. Light was staring at him with an intense glare, yet it was difficult to read his facial expression.

Light hesitated, although he did his best not to seem insecure (which usually was something he never had to struggle with). He considered the current situation, but was for a change not able to think logically or reasonably about it. He tried his best to find a good reason enough in order to resist this sudden urge, and even though he knew subconsciously that it was not a good idea, he could not help himself from, at this moment, only consider the petty, pathetically emotional and predictably sexual advantages.

Before he had time to think more L broke the silence. "Hey, I have an idea." he said mischievously and unbuttoned a few buttons on Light's pinstripe shirt. Light was still distracted until suddenly he felt something cold and wet on his smooth bare chest. "What the-!" he burst as he bent his neck to find the source of the aching cold. His chest was now decorated with the creamy, half-melted ice cream and was already dripping down his well-toned abs.

"You moron, why'd you do that for?" Light demanded angrily. L merely watched him curiously, still comfortably seated on the chair with the tip of his thumb tucked between his lips.

"Get up." Light ordered. L obliged immediately, pushing the chair back as he stood up to avoid collision with the already annoyed yet amazingly alluring man before him. As soon as L was upright Light grabbed his slim shoulders firmly and forced him into the wall approximately 1.5 m behind him. L was now pinned by his shoulders, their faces only inches away.

"Clean it up, idiot." Light said as an answer to L's questioning look. "Of course, I'll just go and-" L started. "Now." Light interrupted, his voice turning into even more of an angry growl at this time. "Oh."

L placed his hands onto Light's chest, signaling for Light to release him temporarily in order to remove the bothersome ice cream-stained shirt. He then stroked the nape of Light's neck seductively, very satisfied with the low, discreet moan that left Light's mouth at the touch. L's palms continued down Light's chest, feeling the no-longer-chilly liquid wet and milky under his fingers. Light had now placed his palms convulsively on either side of L's head, almost touching L's thatch of unruly black hair. He needed colossal amount of willpower to remain in his current position when L arched his neck and began to devour the molten ice cream. Slowly yet skillfully he swept his tongue over the planes of Light's chest. The slow movements were teasing Light to no end, making him shake with excitement and growl of impatience. L continued, very consumed by the taste of the sugary liquid combined with Light's own taste. So consumed in fact, he was quite oblivious to what he was causing.

The moment L finished up the "cleaning", Light roughly lifted the scrawny obsidian-eyed weirdo in his arms and marched tensely into the next room of the suite. He headed straight for the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. He threw L harshly onto the luxurious silk sheets. "What are you-" L began but was interrupted by Light, who practically threw himself onto the smaller man and blocked his mouth with a very ecstatic kiss. L's eyelids dropped instantly and his hands sought the back of Light's head, ruffling into his caramel-colored hair. Light was in frenzy, hungrily tearing off L's clothes to access his unnaturally pale skin as they kissed. He ran his hands over every part of L he could reach, earning numerous moans from him. Light broke the kiss only to eagerly undid his own pants. L watched him closely, biting his lip at the sight before him.

A few minutes later, Matsuda was poking inside the first room of the suite, looking for the cell phone he had absentmindedly forgotten. He saw the empty desks and decided the coast was clear. He was just about to call out for the two before he heard something he must have imagined was a moan. He froze and his suspicion was confirmed, even strengthened as he apprehended a series of loud slightly effeminate moans combined with a few low groans. Matsuda was somewhat worried, wondering whether someone was being hurt. In anxiety he sprinted towards the next room and was just starting to open the door. "AHH-" the louder of them shrieked, followed by the feeble sound of a bed creaking. Matsuda let go of the door, which swung open and froze in shock at the two young men exchanging body fluids on the messed up bed. Light was on his knees, pounding convulsively into L from behind, earning a loud squeal at every thrust.

Matsuda's presence was not noticed until he fell with a loud thud as he fainted, blood still gushing out of his nose. Light turned his head mid-thrust. "What the fuck, how did he get in here?!" he burst out.

L seemed almost careless, "My apologies, suppose I forgot to lock the main door."


End file.
